UnImpact
by pheonixspike
Summary: Three individuals show up to steer mankind away from the Third Impact. The question is, can they succeed? SXA & SXA Extended summary in profile sheet.
1. Ending of the begining

_Here is another story I've been wanting to write for awhile. Unfortunately, if you're a Rei fan, consider yourself warned. This is far from a Rei fic and even pits her as the bad guy, girl, angel lady whatever. Point is if you're a Rei fan don't complain about it. In general, I'm pretty neutral between Rei and Asuka fics, just this one deals with Asuka. Anyways, I hope you will all like this story and please review when you have the chance. Also the reviews generally decide for me on how fast I work on a story as they are my motivation. So if you want an update to this or one of my other stories in a reasonable time, please review. This story takes place with the ninth angel attacking and I did have to change a few things around from the show to make things fit, but I Hope you all enjoy this!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Evangelion._

Unimpact

Chapter 1

Ending of the Beginning

"So is everything ready?"

"As far as I can tell, I triple checked the S2 generator today. Also I double checked unit 02's reinforcements."

"What about the progression generators and weapon storages?"

"I checked them last week, they'll be fine."

"You really should have worked on it some more, you spent so much time on the gear for the trip, but almost none on the gear for afterwards."

"Well if It doesn't make the trip, THEN WHAT WOULD BE THE FRIGGEN POINT!? Besides, Unit 02 won't be much up for combat in it's state. It's going to be more of a shell than anything else. And if you keep bothering me your gonna have a very pissed off wife in a few minutes!"

"Yes dear."

"Anyways we'll move out today. I just hope she can take care of herself. She went ahead of us two days in advance."

"You worry too much, She'll be fine. If anything you might want to be more worried about everyone else, she might blow up half of Tokyo-3. Uh, honey? What are you doing with that wrench? Dear? I'm sorry?"

**PPIINNGG!!**

* * *

Meanwhile…

A little girl was looking at three children trying their best to activate the main gate to Nerv. She smiled as a red head pushed the other two out of the way and start swiping her card furiously. "Well, I'll come back to help them later I suppose. But first." She turned towards the coast, feeling the abomination headed to Tokyo. "I have to play first." she said with a sinister smile and started jumping roof to roof, her destination being the ninth Angel.

Asuka just kept pushing the button over and over again. "Hmm… this doesn't work either."

"No facilities work. Strange." was the response from Rei. Asuka turned back to Rei. It boiled her blood every time she saw or heard from the blue haired albino. She couldn't tell if it was just the way she acted or that she followed orders unquestionably that pissed her off more. Also there was something about her that tripped off all her mental alarms. But seeing as how this was a bit of an emergency, she was willing to put that aside that for now. "Has something happened in the Geo-front?"

Back to the coast…

The ninth angel had finally made landfall. Soon it would be united with Adam and the humans would fall. But suddenly, it had a strange feeling come over it. Looking at a nearby roof, the spider looking angel saw a little girl with red hair. Normally a human wouldn't be any worry, but this one was giving off an energy unlike anything it had come across. Then it had spotted what it was holding and immediately knew that the little human was a threat. In her hands was a black version of the Lance of Longinus. Wanting to test it's opponents strength, it squirted a small amount of acid onto the girl.

But instead of hitting the girl, it splattered against a green A.T. field. The girl just smiled at her enemy. "I only have one chance, but it shouldn't be problem. You are pathetically weak for an Angel. And I was looking forward to a challenge, But I won't even need an Eva to beat you. Oh well, it's play time!"

Rearing back the lance, she launched it at the angel with tremendous force. A green hue could be seen tracing behind the lance as she had put her A.T. field behind it. Immediately piercing the angel's A.T. field, the angel could only stare with all it's eyes as the lance headed straight for it's core.

10 minutes later…

The children came to another door. The three had decided the best course of action would be to get to Nerv. Asuka had gone and appointed herself as the leader of the group when they chose to go to Nerv. Shinji was the first one to speak up as they reached the door. "But the doors don't work."

Like he had just recited the magic words, a green light activated on the panel next to the door. All three children looked at it perplexed. "Well that was easy." said Shinji.

Asuka stepped up and swiped her card, opening the door. "Whatever, let's get to the command center."

"That would be unwise Pilot Soryu," said a stoic Rei, "We do not know what created the power outage. If it was an outside source then the command center would be one of the first places taken by the enemy. We should head to the cages and secure our Evangelions."

Asuka started to grind her teeth. "Look Wondergirl, I'm the leader here, so I say we go to the command center."

"Do as you wish, but I will be following protocol." Rei said. She then walked away from a very irate Asuka. The German girl then turned back to Shinji. "Well lets go idiot, we need to make sure Misato is ok."

"Right Asuka."

* * *

"Power to all the access doors and elevators have been restored."

Dr. Akagi looked over to Aoba with a smile. "Good job lieutenant."

Aoba turned around and gave her a concern look. "Umm ma'am, that wasn't me. Hell it wasn't anyone from here. I traced the repair from an outside terminal that's on the surface."

Akagi gave a shocked look. "Th-that's impossible!"

"What's impossible Ritz?"

Turning around Ritsuko saw Misato had finally made it onto the bridge. "Well, we have not only been infiltrated, but the source came from the surface. And the same party gave us some power back by repairing whatever caused this black out. To be honest, I don't understand what's going on."

Maya then gasped, "More power is being restored! Unfortunately we still don't know who set the systems to restore power. I also have a trace on the children. The first child is heading to the cages while Asuka and Shinji are almost here."

Misato took her place in the center of the bridge. "Good, how soon till they get here?"

Instantly the door she came thru moments earlier opened. "Misato! What's going on?" Asked Shinji. Turning around Misato gave the two children a wave to come in, "Beats me, I think we were sabotaged, but we seem to be have someone lending us a hand."

"Our sensors and outside visuals have been restored. What the hell?! Captain you need to see this!" Yelled Aoba. Turning on the exterior cameras, everyone let out a gasp. It was a visual of a giant spider with eyes all over it's body. But it appeared to have a gaping hole in the torso and just lying there like it was dead. The first one to speak up was Ritsuko. "What's is it's pattern?"

Maya began typing furiously on the keyboard. "None, It's like, well like it's dead."

Misato took a big gulp, "So what the hell could have killed it?"

"I found the general area that the remote terminal got access from! I think the person is entering Nerv now." Maya reported.

Akagi looked to her protégé, "How so Maya?"

"Because according to the access entry logs, Asuka's I.D. was used to just enter thru one of the main gates by the terminal." Both Ritsuko and Misato turned to scowl the girl but stopped as she was holding her I.D. up. "How? If you have your card then how are they getting in?"

"Ma'am! The intruder is moving at a remarkable rate, shutting down the access codes that correspond to Asuka's I.D.! What the hell? Now it's using Shinji's! Shutting his down!" exclaimed Hyuga.

"Where is the current location of the intruder lieutenant.?"

"Um, right behind the bridge access door."

Everyone turned to the door. "How the hell did they get from the surface to here in less than a minute? It's impossible!" Yelled Akagi.

"Just incase I'm shutting down power to that door entirely. No way they can get thru it now." stated Maya.

Just then a large bang was heard as the door dented slightly. Then followed by another. After the third the door was almost ready to come off completely.

"Ma'am, A.T. field detected! But it makes no sense! According to the Magi, pattern is green! It's location is… dear god, it's right here!" yelled Maya as the door managed to survive taking another hit.

Misato drew her pistol and aimed it at the door while pushing the children behind her. Akagi was starting to show her fear. _'That's impossible! That door can take a dozen rpgs before buckling. And something is breaking it down in less then half of that? My god it must be another angel!'_

"This is it, one more hit and it's giving out! Everyone get ready!" yelled Misato.

Just then the door took one final hit and fell over. Misato fired off a round, only to have it bounce off a green A.T. field. Misato held her breath as she knew they were in trouble. But just as she was going to charge the angel to give the children a chance to escape, a figure stepped out from the doorway. A collective gasp was heard as a girl walked onto the bridge.

But what made everyone gasp was the fact she looked **exactly** like a younger Asuka. She had flowing red hair down to her waist and even wearing the famous yellow sundress Asuka owned. She had blue eyes and Asuka's hair clips. She even had her attitude as she walked onto the bridge like she owned the place. Then her eyes trained onto Misato.

"Excuse me, but are you really Misato Katsuragi?"

Misato just nodded her head. _Crap, it knows who I am. It probably knows I was the one who organized the other angels deaths. Now it wants revenge against the one behind the brains of tactics. Damn it, and I wanted one last beer too.'_

Just then the girl gave a huge squeal and charged at her. Misato closed her eyes for her upcoming death, but soon found herself enveloped in a hug. Opening her eyes, she saw the child had gripped her into a huge hug. Then Misato's world shattered like glass as the girl said the one thing she dreaded most her life.

"I can't believe it's really you Grand-ma Misato!"

_Well there ya go! Hope you all liked it. Again please review to let me know how you liked it or what you didn't like. Also since I have no idea what I should name her, I'll leave that up to suggestions from you guys! So review for your input and I'll let you all know what name I chose from who's suggestion in the next chapter. Till then, take care!_


	2. Honey! I'm Home!

Alright! Chapter 2 is now up! I'll try to update this fic as much as possible because I have the entire fic planned out and I don't want to lose that focus. Please review!

* * *

Chapter 2

Honey! I'm home!

"I can't believe it's really you Grand-ma Misato!"

Misato's heart stopped beating as those words echoed in her ear. She could almost swear that she could hear twilight zone music playing in the background. Then she turned back to the children standing behind her while the girl calling herself her grandchild was still latched onto her.

All the bridge techs were quiet as Ritsuko's jaw was almost to the ground. Shinji was blinking and almost in a catatonic state. Asuka looked the most shocked, she was bug eyed while her jaw was flapping a hundred miles an hour. Misato then regained her composure the best she could from the shock and looked at her German charge with red glowing eyes.

"ASUKA! You have some explaining to do! RIGHT! NOW!"

Asuka shook her head clear and glared at the captain. "And what makes you think she is telling the truth? I mean look at her! She looks like she's ten or so. When could I have given birth? When I was like four or something?"

Then the mystery girl let go of Misato and walked in front of a now peeved Asuka. "Hmm… You really were more irritable when you were younger mama. Plus not to mention papa was right when he said that you didn't hit your growth spurt till later. I'm almost as tall as you!"

Everyone looked at the two and could see Asuka's left eye twitching. Misato gave a sigh seeing the situation in front of her. "Looks like you, and just as brash with a superior attitude. If she isn't related to you in at least some way, then I am the owner of an elephant."

The girl just continued to look at Asuka, who was now starting to turn a little red. "It's true though! I am your daughter mama! You gave birth to me some time after third impact occurred. That's why I have a green A.T. field. It's a result from angelic radiation mixing with my genetics while I was developing before birth. Mama was even able to manipulate the field while I was still in her womb. At least that's what my parents told me."

That immediately quieted everyone. Everyone's minds starting racing after what she just said. But the most worrisome was the commander himself. While the whole commotion had been playing out below him, he was pondering what the effects this stranger would have to his scenario. Now he knew, she was here to stop it.

Katsuragi managed to find her voice somehow after this little tidbit of information was being processed in her brain. "You mean to tell me, your from the future?" The only answer she got from the girl was a nod. "But if that's true, then you can tell us how third impact started. We might be able to stop it!"

The commander started to sweat at this outburst from the captain. If it was true this child was from the future, then she could expose his instrumentality project. He could not allow it. "Captain Katsuragi, you are ordered to eliminate that child immediately! She is a threat to Nerv!"

Everyone looked up to the commander like he was insane. Here was a girl saying she was from the future with knowledge on how third impact started, and he wanted to eliminate her?! "Sir! Are you aware the implications of what she just said? She just said the we failed to stop third impact! If she's telling the truth, then lots of people are going to die. But with her knowledge of what happened, we would be able to stop the angels from initiating third impact!" exclaimed Misato.

But then the girl turned back around to Misato with a slight frown. "But it wasn't the angels that started it. You guys did stop all the angels. It was him and his evil angel lady who started the third impact. That's why he wants me dead. I guess papa was right, he would be willing to try to kill his own grand-daughter to start instrumentality."

Asuka immediately perked up at hearing the last part of that statement. "Ha! That's proof you can't be my child! The commander isn't my father! If you were mine, you would have known that the commander… is… Shinji's… father… OH YOU HAVE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!!"

Everyone had returned to their state of shock. Shinji started swooning as if he was about to feint. The girl who had turned there lives upside down proudly stood there and held out her hand in a peace sign. "Yup! You got it mama! My full name is Misato Langley Ikari! But you can call me Misa because it will get to confusing with Grand-ma having the same name as me. But anyways, we came back to stop Grand-pa from starting the third impact!"

The poor doctor of Nerv was finally able to find her voice for the first time during this whole exchange. "We? As in, your not alone?"

Misa gave a huge grin, "Nope! Mama and papa are coming too! I just got a head start on them!"

Gendo was starting to sweat. Not only had this thing showed up and blown open his plan to proceed with instrumentality, but it had informed everyone his future son was returning here. And if he had any guess at what his son would be feeling like when he arrived, he would probably be pissed. He needed to take back immediate control of the situation. "Classify her as an angel, it's obvious she's trying to pit Nerv to fight amongst ourselves to destroy us. And the fact she has an A.T. field is proof enough that she is an angel."

Misa just smirked and looked at her grand parent, "And exactly how do you plan to get past my A.T. field then grand-pa? Which by the way, is a result from being born after third impact that you had started?"

A low growl could be heard from the commander as he looked over the bridge. "Second and third child, get to your Evangelions now. Eliminate this creature."

Misato had enough. It was one thing to be a bastard to her charges, but to make them kill their own future child? She was going to draw the line there, but a voice next to her caught her off guard.

"No father! I won't. If what she says is true, then if anyone needs to be stopped it's you."

Misato and everyone was stunned as Shinji moved up next to Misa and stood next to her. It looked as if he was willing to fight with his bare hands if need be to protect her. Even Asuka was shocked at how Shinji could be so protective over the girl.

"Don't worry papa," said Misa, "I could always activate the Evas incase things get hairy."

Ritsuko looked at the chibi Asuka with still wide eyes. "Activate… the… Evas…?"

"Yup! Because mama and papa can synch with them, I can as well! I'll even prove it to you guys by beating up grand-pa there with them!" exclaimed Misa.

Misa then closed her eyes and held out her arms in a cross shape. Everyone was silent as they wondered what she could possibly be doing. After a few moments though, she spoke up. "Grand-ma Yui, grand-ma Kyoko, can you hear me?" she whispered.

Asuka went wide eyed as she heard this. "WHAT THE HELL DID YOU JUST HMMPH…!" Misato had jumped on Asuka and was doing her best to restrain the girl and not interrupt Misa. "Look, if she can do this then we'll know she isn't lying. So shush Asuka! You can get your answers later!"

The Misa's eyes opened and were glowing green. "Unit 01, Unit 02, Activate!"

At once the computers started going haywire. As the bridge techs started looking over all the systems, Misa actually started to float an inch off of the ground. They then started shouting out everything that was happening.

"Units one and two have activated! Synch ratio is coming in at one hundred and thirty percent!"

"That shouldn't be possible though! There isn't even an entry plug inserted!"

"Restraints being removed! We have no control over them!"

"They're heading to the catapults! Current setting for them will have them dispersed inside the Geo-Front!"

During the commotion, all Misato could do was stare at the commander. Seeing the girl controlling the Evas due to her heritage was convincing enough for her. "You bastard! You were going to backstab us in the end and start third impact yourself. And for what! What could possibly make you willing to destroy everything we fought for?! Well I'll let you know, I'm going to look forward to your execution!"

Gendo just stared blankly at her like if she was just a pesky insect. '_Where is Rei? I need her to take care of this situation.' _

"Ma'am, Unit 00 has activated! It's the first child! Patching thru comms. now!" yelled Ibuki. Then Rei could be seen on the video feed on the main screen. _'Good.'_ thought the commander. "Rei, you orders are to eliminate this child on the bridge and anyone who stands in your way. Anyone who tries to stop you has been corrupted by the being and must be stopped."

Rei looked up as she commanded her Eva to pick up a prog axe as she headed to the catapults. "Understood Sir."

Hearing the voice, Misa turned to look at the feed and the glow in her eyes vanished. She settled back down to the ground and stared in horror at the screen. A small whimper could be heard from her as she bolted to Misato and latched on to her. Everyone looked on as to see what had happened to the girl.

Maya then turned back to her computer and saw the read outs on the screen. "Both units have deactivated. Both units made it halfway here from the catapult exit points."

"Don't let the evil angel lady get me grand-ma. Please don't…" whispered the now frightful child that was in Misato's arms. Misato looked between Rei and the commander as this piece of information reached her ears. It was now clear that Rei was indeed far from normal, and was tied to the Commanders plans. "What? What are you?" she asked Rei thru the video feed.

Not giving an answer, Rei willed her Eva to make a hole on the side of the bridge. It didn't interrupt or damage the video feeds or magi, but it still gave her a clear view at her target. Asuka jumped between the two Misatos and glared down Unit zero. She'd be damned if she was going to let her hurt her future child, whether or not the father was the wimp known as Shinji. "Your gonna have to kill me to get to them, first child!"

Asuka had a firm smirk on her as she had thought of a way to make her back off. Unfortunately for her, it totally backfired on her as Gendo gave Rei the ok to kill her. "You have authority to eliminate both the second and third children Rei. They have been contaminated."

Asuka blanched at the thought and scooted back, surprisingly into a firm body. Looking behind her, Shinji was standing there, staring down the Eva. _'Great… he finally gets a back bone and actually looks like a hero for once, only for us to get squished by an Eva. Figures…'_

But all the while this transpired, the computer consoles were going haywire. The bridge bunnies weren't paying attention though, seeing as how an Eva was about to kill them all. Just as Unit zero went to reach out to squash them, a shout rang out that sounded like it came from over the comm. system.

"Hey! WonderBitch!"

Everyone stopped in their tracks. Even the Eva stopped as Rei was trying to figure out where it came from. Shinji looked to Asuka, "Umm, Asuka? Tell me that was you we just heard?"

Asuka looked back and shook her head slightly. Then it came again over the comm. system.

"Get the hell away from my daughter!"

All of a sudden a red hand grabbed Unit zero by it's face and threw it back. The unit landed on the ground some ways back. Everyone looked up at the Evangelion that had just made itself known. It looked just like Unit 02, except it looked like it went thru some cheap patch up job. There were sheets of metal riveted here and there, while two of the eyes were covered with makeshift eye patches. It looked really dirty and even seemed to have rust in some areas. It then limped forward slowly to stand between the hole and Unit zero to protect the people inside.

Misa looked up from Misato and her spirits lifted. "MAMA!" she screamed. Just then a video feed opened next to Rei's on the command bridge. There was a woman wearing a red plugsuit with fiery red hair. All around her were various monitors and metal boxes with open wiring all over the place. She looked to be as tall as Misato and again looked exactly like Asuka. Looking up, the woman gave a giant smile, "Misato! Thank god your alright baby! Now don't you worry, your father should be here soon and we'll take care of this monster. Just stay with grand-ma and protect everyone, ok?"

The child looked like she had strength poured back into her as she got up and released a huge A.T. field around everyone. "Gotcha mama! I'll protect them all!"

With a smile, the older Asuka looked to her opponent. Unit zero had gotten up and grabbed it's prog axe and was ready to fight. "Well then you monster. Let's go! Engaging prog knife!"

There was then a hissing noise and some steam bellowed out from where the knife holster was. But the knife holster didn't open. Misa then slumped down a bit and looked at her mother's image on the video feed. "You didn't recheck the weapon storages, did you mama?"

A huge sweat drop formed on the older Asuka's head as she started to laugh a little. "Hehe… not really. I was too worried about you and all the stuff needed to make the trip. so I just kinda just glanced at the other stuff."

Misa put her hands in her face and started to shake her head slightly. "Mama…"

The older looking Asuka then saw that Rei was ready to strike. "Shiest! Oh well, will have to make due! I am so screwed!"

Unit 02 prepared to take the hit from the prog axe, when the axe was stopped short by hitting an A.T. field. Rei looked up in confusion. "This makes no sense, I neutralized the Unit's field." Then Rei's eyes bulged out slightly. "Unless this is something else's field."

Misa gave a small gasp and clasped her hands in anticipation. The older Asuka just gave a wide smile, knowing it was all over for the albino girl.

Then another voice soon yelled over the comm. system. "Get the hell away from my wife!"

All of a sudden, Unit zero was smashed into the ground by a very pissed off Unit 01.

* * *

_Well I hoped you all liked this chapter. Again please review your thoughts or concerns concerning this fic. Also I like to give kudos to SithKnight-Galen. He was the one who thought up the nickname for Misato. I am always horrible at coming up with names. If I ever have kids they'll probably be named after numbersto make it easy for me. Until next time, take care!_


	3. Pains of the Past

_Sorry for the long time between updates, but I came to a decision to update all my stories at one time. Now with this said, the reason it took forever was I scratched the future story line to my PsychoHunter fic. If you want more details on it or this story, I'm also going to put an extended summary of my stories and edit notes for them on my profile page. Hope you all enjoy this chapter!_

* * *

Chapter 3

Pains of the Past

Then another voice soon yelled over the comm. system. "Get the hell away from my wife!"

All of a sudden, Unit zero was smashed into the ground by a very pissed off Unit 01.

Everyone gasped at the sight of an Evangelion throwing down Unit zero like that. Akagi gave the new unit a quick look over. It looked just like their Unit one with the exception of the cosmetics. The paint had been worn away and the joints seemed to be bleeding rust. The horn had been broken and was jagged at where the break point was. She also saw that the unit was also holding the Lance of Longinus. She compared the two Evangelions from the future and noticed another big difference. Unit one did not have a power cable. The damaged unit two had on what looked like a hiking back pack which she had automatically deemed them as extra power packs. Unit one had none on. _'Shouldn't it be out of power? This makes no sense. Unit two has extra battery packs, so why doesn't Unit one? The only reason it wouldn't need it if it would have…' _Ritsuko's eyes went wide as she just figured out that Unit one had acquired an S2 organ somehow.

Another video feed opened up showing not a meek little boy, but a man. The man was in a blue and white plug suit while being surrounded in the same looking objects as the older Asuka was. He looked almost like the younger Shinji on the bridge, with three exceptions. One being he had a little bit of stubble on his chin, much like Kaji. The second was he looked well built, which the plug suit showed. And the last was he was sporting a wrench shaped bruise on his forehead.

The younger Asuka looked back and forth between the older and younger Shinji. There was currently an extremely important battle going on in her head at the moment. _'He…? Turns into that? How did the baka come out like that?' _A tiny miniature Asuka sporting horns and a devil's tail suddenly popped onto her shoulder and leaned in to whisper in her ear. _'Don't you start getting all swoony over him now! He's still a wimp and pathetic! Focus!' _Then another mini Asuka popped on her other shoulder. This one had a pair of wings and a halo. _'Now Asuka, just look at all that. He's obviously just not reached his peak yet. Give him time and proper conditioning, and like a garden you'll bear some "ripe" trophies.' 'What the hell?' _the devil Asuka spoke up, _'Aren't you suppose to be all goody two shoes? Your comparing the smaller baka to fruit and vegetables! Isn't that suppose to be my job?' _Asuka continued to look between the two "helpful" points of her mind. _'True, but even I can't resist that…'_ Asuka turned her head to where the angel Asuka was pointing at and instantly blushed and froze up. Apparently the plug suit also showed what Shinji had to "offer". Devil Asuka's tail instantly stiffened straight up and started wagging uncontrollably. _'Oh my…' _

While Asuka was having this mind argument, another was taking place thru the video feeds…

"Wait, how is it my fault that your knife holster didn't work right? I told you that you should have worked on it some more."

"You should have already known I was too worried about our daughter and double checked it! You should have been more persistent on telling me to check it!"

"More persistent? You smacked me in the head with a wrench last time I asked you!"

"No, I hit you with a wrench when you said you were more worried about our daughter blowing stuff up then her well being."

"She blew away a quarter of Tokyo two's remains a few months ago! Your telling me that with an exception of an Eva and an angel that there is anything that can harm her?"

Unfortunately for Shinji, Misa decided to interject in the argument at this time. "Please papa, like an angel can hurt me! I already took out the ninth angel on my own."

"WHAT!?" Screamed the older Asuka. "Shinji no-baka! You said we would show up a day before the angel attacked! What the hell happened?! You put our daughter at risk of being killed by that giant excuse of a spider! That's it! No mittens tonight! What do you have to say for yourself?!"

Everyone was in shock at the display in front of them. Any doubts on who they are were thrown out the window. Even Rei couldn't will her Eva to get up at seeing the drama unfolding thru the feeds. They all continued to gawk as the volatile, yet amusing, situation took a turn for the worse for the older Shinji.

"Eh… sorry?"

Everyone had a sweat drop on the back of their heads from when they heard that. The older Asuka's eyes started glowing red as she glared thru the video screen. "Sorry? Is that all you can say FOR PUTTING OUR DAUGHTER THRU THAT HORRIBLE ORDEAL!"

Misa peaked out from behind Misato and tried to calm her down. "But mama, I'm fine. See? Not even a scratch."

"Stay out of this Misato!" yelled Asuka.

A small yelp could be heard from Misa as she shrank behind Misato again.

"I SWEAR IF SHE IS IN ANY WAY HARMED! I'M GOING TO…!"

Shinji, old or young, was never known to say the smartest things at times like these… "Hit me with another wrench?" he said with a mocking smile.

The older Asuka started to growl as the two good eyes of her Eva started to glow. "Umm… I meant… be a good wife and not beat me to death with your Eva?"

The jaw restraints on Unit two suddenly broke and her Eva started to growl. Shinji immediately started to type on a keyboard in his plug. "Oh shit! Oh shit! Oh shit! Berserker wife not good!" Just as she was about to launch her Eva's foot up where the sun doesn't shine, He hit a large button on the side of his plug. Asuka's entry plug and battery packs were instantly ejected and her plug fell on to the bridge platform where everyone was standing. A content sigh could be heard from Unit one as the ejected plug opened up to reveal a very pissed off red head.

"HOW THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT?! SHINJI IKARI! YOU GET DOWN THIS MINUTE AND TAKE YOUR PUNISHMENT OR I SWEAR NO MOUTH GUARD TONIGHT!"

A small eep was heard from Unit one. "Umm, later honey, got to save the world and stop my psychopath father."

Shinji turned back to Rei's video feed and got serious. "Ayanami, please don't fight me. I don't want to, but if I have to I will kill you to save everyone. You don't have to go thru with my father's plan. You can be your own person and live how you want to."

Unit zero stood up with prog axe in hand. Rei looked between the older Shinji and Asuka. _'He… he chose her…'_ Then she gasped as tears made their way to her eyes as she stared at the bridge. Apparently during the argument, her Shinji's and pilot Soryu's hand were interlocked. _'Shinji…'_ She then looked at the older Shinji with a renewed determination. Even though she could not understand her emotions correctly, she knew she couldn't let Soryu have a relationship with her Shinji. _'Even if it means I kill us all.'_

"I am sorry Ikari-kun. My orders are to eliminate the child and any who gets in the way of that objective. Stand down."

The older Shinji just looked at Rei with sorrow as he leveled his lance and pointed it at Unit zero. "I am sorry too… Rei…"

Unit one sprinted forward and slashed at unit zero. Rei parried the blow but as she was about to bring up her axe, Unit one grabbed the top of the handle and broke it. Turning on his heel with tremendous speed, Shinji brought the bottom end of the Lance up and stabbed the other unit's throat.

Rei had instantly stopped moving and was confused. She did feel some shadow pain from the wound to her unit's throat, but she also felt another. It had originated from her stomach area, and was growing. She looked up and her confusion grew. It looked as though the LCL was slowly draining from her plug. Then she looked down and saw the reason for both. The Lance was not stabbed in very far into her Eva. It was far enough in though to pierce her plug and have the very end of it pierce her lower abdomen. As the Lance was pulled out, she could see the very end of it that had stabbed her was as small as a fist. Then realization hit her, she never stood a chance against him. He had not only skillfully struck her to strike her entry plug, but he was also able to deliver a clean death blow. After all, he had been piloting for several years longer than her and defeated all the angels, he should be many more times better than her. She looked up to the cracked video screen as the LCL drained past her head. She then coughed up a mixture of LCL and blood.

"Shinji…" she whispered as she and her Eva collapsed forward. Shinji caught the Eva and lowered it down gently. "I'm sorry Rei. I hope… I hope I can find forgiveness for what I've done."

Everyone was speechless at what they saw. First, they saw the future form of Shinji kill not only someone, but someone they knew well. And although this did mean that the commander's third impact took a turn for the worse, it had cost them Rei.

The older Asuka looked up at the image of her husband with a tear in her eye. "I'm sorry my baka."

Katsuragi then snapped out of her daze. "Where is the commander?"

Everyone started looking around for the old man. The older Asuka noticed this and gave out some curses. "You have got to be kidding me! This is not good!"

"Wait, why is it not good?" Asked the captain, "What's going to happen?" The older Asuka turned to her and froze. This was the first time she really took in any of the people that were around here. "Misato?" She then ran up and embraced her old guardian in a hug. Misato gave a smile and returned the hug. '_I can get use to this…'_ Tears could be seen coming from Asuka's eye. "Mein Gott! It's really you. Right down to the crappy beer smell."

"Hey!" Misato protested. But then stopped and continued to embrace her grown up charge. She then pulled her away at arms length and looked her over. In front of her was a full grown woman, no longer the shelled little girl her past self is. Then she noticed her eye. It looked like it was jaggedly split in half. Asuka looked away, almost ashamed when she realized what she was looking at. Misato brought her back into a hug and she could no longer hold back her tears. _'My god, what's happened to you?' _

She pulled her back again from the hug. "Asuka, what's going to happen if we don't find him?"

The mature Asuka gave her guardian a pained look. As if she didn't want to say.

"My father is more than likely going to activate Rei III."

Misato looked over Asuka's shoulder to the voice that responded. Standing there dripping with LCL was the older Shinji. Misato let Asuka go and slowly walked to him. When just mere feet away, they ran to each other and held each other. The older Asuka came behind them and also shared the moment with them. Misa, feeling left out, also joined in. It was at this time that the younger Asuka regained her motor skills. "Hold up one minute! Hate to ruin your dysfunctional family reunion here, but what do you mean by 'activate' Rei III?"

The older Asuka just glared at her younger self. "First off, get use to it. Shinji there is going to be your husband. No matter what you think now, its going to happen. Second, Rei has multiple clones. There were many made and when she dies the bastard of all humanity, sorry honey," Shinji just shrugged, "will activate another. The one we just saw die was the second one. The third one was the one who participated in third impact."

Everyone was silent as they processed this new information. Misato just looked at her future charges, "No way."

That's when Ritsuko stepped up. Hell it was all blown open so if she just came clean it might save her ass. "It's true Misato. I help maintain Rei and all her extra clones deep underground. Knowing the commander, he's already activated the third clone."

Misato turned to her best friend with a look of shock. "You knew about this?"

Akagi gave a nod, "It's nothing I'm particularly proud of. But you should know how Shinji's father is, if you won't help him he'll just kill you and find someone else who is more than willing."

Misato didn't know whether to console her friend for being in that position, or whether to shoot her for that. "So where does that put you then? On our side, or his?" As she said this, Misato drew her service pistol from it's holster.

Ritsuko just closed her eyes and smiled. "My loyalties are with Nerv. I only followed the commander because it was the only way to beat the angels. I was going to do something to stop him from starting the impact, just didn't know what. He kept me in the dark on a lot of things. But now that we have these three from the future, we know exactly how to defeat the angels. Not to mention that we now have two more Evangelions. The commander's plans are no longer the best means." _'C'mon Misato, bite.'_

Misato turned to the Ikari family, "Well, is it true?"

Older Shinji looked over to the doctor, "I don't know fully what her involvement with my father was. But I do know that she did try to betray him in the end. He had her imprisoned just after she destroyed the extra Rei clones."

Misato reholstered her pistol. "I see. Ritz, I'm gonna expect your full knowledge and cooperation then when we investigate his plans further. That way I might be able to keep the U.N. from imprisoning you."

"No problem." the doctor said with a smile. _'Thank you Shinji!' _She thought,_ 'I'll see if I can convince your father to only kill you and your daughter in exchange for helping to save my hide.'_

* * *

_As you can see, this chapter still hasn't left the bridge. I really tried to get beyond it but I like to stick to my no more than 3k words a chapter rule. Please review on what you think. Until next time!_


	4. Betrayal

__

Here's chapter 4 of Unimpact. I've had a lot of good reactions to this fic, so I hope to not disappoint. Now I know it got a little confusing last chapter having two of Asuka and two of Shinji running around. Hopefully I've gotten that under control for this chapter. This chapter will be a little more serious, as I'm trying to catch the feel that the anime had where they went from a funny scene to a serious scene. Let me know how you all liked and disliked in this chapter.

* * *

Chapter 4

Betrayal

"No problem." the doctor said with a smile. 'Thank you Shinji!' She thought, _'I'll see if I can convince your father to only kill you and your daughter in exchange for helping to save my hide.'_

Ritsuko beamed a smile knowing she was probably able to salvage the scenario. _'He's going to owe me one, but I still need to buy him some more time. It takes thirty minutes to activate a clone. Gotta think.'_

But during her thoughts, an argument started to take place. As she listened in, she could only help but smile even more. It appeared they were causing enough of a distraction themselves.

"But you are cute back then." said the older Shinji to his wife as he waved his hand to the younger Asuka.

"Cute?! I'll show you cute!" Yelled the young girl as she smashed a fist into the Ikari jewels.

"Hey!" screamed the older Asuka, "Easy with the merchandise! Mine aren't that new! I don't need any more trauma to them!"

"Eww Mama! I didn't need to hear that!"

"Excuse me, uh older me? Should I take that as a heads up to buy a cup or something? Or is it just future Asuka that's abused them?"

**Smack!**

Younger Shinji was smash to the ground by the older Asuka's fist. The younger one turned to her older self, "Hey! Watch it! Abuse your own baka! This one is mine!"

Then the older Shinji managed to recover enough to find his voice. "Cup? I'm going to let you in on a little secret, I had enough 'gear' that would make a race car driver feel sa- oof!"

The older Shinji received two feet slamming down on him, one slightly larger then the other.

"Again, eew! I need my ear plugs!" yelled a frantic Misa that was running around. She tried her best to plug her ears with her fingers. All the while this was going on, everyone else on the bridge were looking between the five. They were hopelessly confused as to who was talking to whom. Maya had even passed out trying to follow the conversation. Misato then stood between the bickering group, as she just couldn't take it anymore.

"That's enough!" she roared. All five stopped in there tracks and looked to the purple haired woman like they were deers in headlights. "This is too god damn confusing! When your future and past selves aren't together, you can call each other by your normal names. Otherwise," She then pointed to the older Shinji and Asuka, "You two are now Shinji-San and Asuka-San. While you two," she pointed to the younger ones, "are now Chibi-Shinji and Chibi-Asuka. Got it! This is non-negotiable!"

All was silent for a brief minute. Both of the guys turned to each other and shrugged, accepting the titles. Unfortunately, the same did not go for the two ladies. "WHAT?! No way! I'm too young/old to be called that!" Both looked to each other and started to growl as they realized that they spoke in unison. But before blood could be spilled, the smallest of the bunch walked up to her grand-mother with watery eyes.

"What about me Grand-ma? Does that mean I have to be called Chibi too? I liked my nickname!"

Misato just sighed and patted the girl on her head. "No sweetie, you can keep Misa for a nickname, ok? Besides, it's just too cute!" The girl gleamed a smile and jumped in her grand-mother's arms as she gave off a squeal. The captain then put the girl down. "Ok, first off, we need to find Gendo and arrest him."

'_Uh-oh.' _Thought Ritsuko. She looked at her watch and noticed that it had been only fifteen minutes had passed since she saw Gendo leave. He had taken the direct out, which means he would have gotten there in a couple of minutes. The long way took ten minutes, but it still left five minutes she needed to buy. She could only hope he could speed it up and get out of there before people showed up. She then looked to Misato get out another weapon from underneath the bridge work station.

"Lets go Ritz, show us where he went. Maybe we can find a clue as to where he went with Rei. Hyuga, stay with Ibuki until she comes to. Chibi's, stay here with Misa. Asuka-San, Shinji-San, and Aoba are with me." She tossed the compact machine gun over to Aoba.

Ritsuko nodded and prepared to lead them deep into Nerv.

Twelve minutes later they arrived to the door that lead to Rei's spare clones. She managed to buy some extra minutes by rambling off a bunch of useless facts about the plans Gendo had. It distracted the group into not realizing they went at a little slower pace than normal. Unknown to her though, one of the group had picked up on it. Aoba looked at the back of Ritsuko's head perplexed. He had noticed how slow they went and the fact she didn't really give up any information that wouldn't be known already by the Ikari family. _'Something is wrong here…' _He thought as the doctor started to put some passwords into a lock device.

Ritsuko then stepped back after she had input the passwords. "Well there you go. It's open, so who wants to see the horror show first?" Almost as she predicted, Shinji was the one who stepped up first. Grant it, he was still a wuss when it came to dealing with his wife. But he had shown determination on stopping the impact, as killing the second Rei was proof enough. Shinji gripped the handle and turned it. He then proceeded to open the door when Aoba figured out what Ritsuko had done.

"Shinji! Get down!" He yelled as he threw himself at Shinji and pushed him out of the way. Just as he thought, the moment the door opened wide enough, a gun shot rang out. Both Aoba and Shinji landed hard on the ground. Aoba looked up to see that Shinji was safe, but then felt a sharp pain in his chest. Looking down he saw that he had not been fast enough to dodge the bullet himself.

Misato and Asuka took cover on each side of the door as Shinji dragged Aoba back into the hall. Ritsuko threw herself into the room and went directly to a drawer she knew held a pistol. She grabbed it and tossed it to Gendo as he threw away his now empty weapon. Misato gritted her teeth as she looked around the door frame. Two shots whizzed past her head as she cursed and took cover again. "What the fuck?! Ritsuko! You bitch! You were about to kill Shinji!" she yelled into the room.

Shinji looked down as Aoba grabbed the young man's arm. "Sorry I didn't see it sooner Shinji. I saw her put the codes in when the door had a card swipe. She did it to warn him. Do me a favor, and make sure… you stop… the…"

Lt. Aoba never finished as he fell back into Shinji's lap. With tears on the brink of escaping, Shinji closed Aoba's eyes. "I promise."

Inside Ritsuko was typing furiously on a keyboard, she only had to finish the last parts of the personality stability program before she could release the new Rei. She had taken over the revival process as Gendo was holding off Misato at the door. Gendo spoke over his shoulder as he fired another round at the door. "Doctor, forget the personality program, we need to get out of here now."

Cursing under her breath, she hit the eject button. The displayed showed the program had only been completed sixty percent. Rei III was then released from her tube and looked around as she got her bearings. The commander looked at her and couldn't help but smirk. "Good. Rei, deploy your field and protect us as we escape."

With a nod, the girl spread her field. Just moments after, machine gun fire was bouncing off it as Misato had gotten her hands on Aoba's machine gun.

Ritsuko could hear her former friend cursing outside the room as the captain had no doubt realized they were too late. Gendo then opened another drawer and pulled out a rather large IED. "Let's go doctor, we need to make our escape."

"One moment," she said as she scooped up a belt that contained many filled syringes. She had these placed here as a backup plan for if they had somehow became under siege like this and needed to make a retreat. It was one of those bottom of the barrel, last resort plans. It was one that at any other point would be deemed harmful to their original plans. But at this point, it was their best chance for instrumentality.

She ran to a door in the back that both Rei and Gendo had been standing at. But before she could step thru it, she came to a stop when Gendo raised his pistol at her. "I'm sorry, old hag. But your usefulness is at an end."

With that he pulled the trigger and shot her in the chest. As she fell back, Gendo managed to catch the belt in time before it fell. He then turned a dial on the IED and tossed it into the room before closing the door to disappear.

As Ritsuko lied there, she turned her head to the other door and saw the explosive was next to her. She looked beyond it and saw Misato give a look of horrendous shock as she witnessed what had happened. A single tear rolled down the doctor's cheek, _'Why… Gendo… my… love…?'_

"Ritz!" Misato yelled as the explosive went off and knocked her onto her rear. The room was fairly large with the blast being on the other side of the room where she was, so she wasn't hit by any shrapnel. But the shockwave was still nasty as it knocked her down and left a painful ringing in her right ear. She started to look around in a bit of a daze trying to get her head straight. She soon realized her head was being held up by Asuka.

"Mis-- y-- -- is ble--," was all Misato could hear from the woman. She shook her head and looked back at her. "What did you say?"

"I sa-- -- ear -- --eding."

She looked at Asuka perplexed. She saw that her lips move but only heard part of what she said. "What?"

That's when Shinji went over to her and looked at the side of her head. Shinji then said something to Asuka but Misato couldn't make it out. Shinji then looked to her and gave two hand signals that scared the crap out of her. He grabbed his ear, then he moved his thumb across his throat. He then picked her up and both him and Asuka ran back to the bridge.

* * *

"You can forget it! I am not getting with him! Besides, you don't have to be worried about not being born seeing as how you are still here. You three coming back has changed the timeline big time, but the grandfather's paradox thing hasn't happened. So your safe and not going to disappear or something if your not born here." Yelled an irate Chibi-Asuka.

Misa gave a pout at the girl, "But I want another me around! Think of it from my point of view! I haven't even seen another child in real life, much less a friend. Now hurry up and get together and do all that gross stuff somewhere so I can get my new best friend. Just don't do it here!"

Asuka turned instantly red in the face at what she heard. "Look here you brat! I don't care if he does turn out kinda hot in a few years!" At hearing this, Shinji had perked up. "But he's still a wimp! If it wasn't for the fact that he was the last man on earth, I wouldn't have gotten with him!"

Shinji then slumped back down hearing the end of Asuka's rant. Just then, Shinji-San ran in carrying Misato with Asuka-San following behind. Maya was the first to see them and gave a gasp. "Oh my god! What happened?!"

Shinji-San lowered Misato and laid her down on the ground. "Dr. Akagi laid a trap for us while Misato took a hit from some sort of explosion. Aoba though was killed when the trap was sprung, he took a bullet for me."

Everyone was shocked that Ritsuko had done such a thing. Maya was on the brink of tears, "Sempai? She did that? What happened to her?"

Shinji-San looked up to the crying woman. "I don't know, but I think she was killed in the blast. Only Misato got a look at what happened, and it came at a price."

Soon the medics had arrived and put Misato into a stretcher and left with her. The Ikari family and Chibi children followed suit. Upon reaching the waiting room in the Nerv hospital, the old and young versions of Asuka and Shinji looked at each other. They had been staring at each other for almost an hour while waiting. Shinji-San finally gave a sigh as he knew what was coming, "Well, what do you want to ask first?"

Chibi-Asuka immediately jumped at the chance to get answers. "What happened? And I don't mean the short censored version either. Give the detailed one."

Shinji-San took a deep breath in before he started. Despite Chibi-Asuka's request, he still wasn't going to delve into the more sensitive topics. "Well, we managed to defeat all of the angels, which with our knowledge, are going to make this round a little easier. Shortly after defeating the last angel, SEELE launched an attack against Nerv. I was unable to get to my Evangelion while Unit two was forced to fight the Eva series."

Chibi-Shinji gasped, "Eva series? They attacked us with other Evangelions?"

Asuka-San picked up the story, "Yea, but these were the production models. Not only did they have S2 organs but could regenerate. I was fighting them and had thought I had killed them all. Unfortunately that was when I learned about the regenerative abilities, the hard way. I took the ass kicking of my life."

Chibi-Asuka was pissed. How could she have lost to a bunch of factory rejects? "Hphm, sorry but I can't believe that I wasn't able to defeat them."

Before the older Shinji could speak though, his wife stood up and gave a growl. "Well you better believe it! Those things not only beat me, but they ripped me apart. I have the scars to prove it as well." She then depressurized her suit and turned around, giving her back to the children. She took off the top part of her suit just enough to show many round scars on her upper back. The scars had came from the wounds that manifested themselves on her when her unit was speared by the multiple lances. After hearing the gasp she was expecting from her young self, she put it on and re-pressurized her suit as she turned around.

"And if that wasn't enough, they almost took my eye too." She stated as she pointed to her scarred eye. "Even though I somehow was able to keep it, I've lost complete vision in it."

She then remembered that day when Shinji had helped her remove the bandages. They had went to the ruins of their old apartment for shelter. When she had realized that she lost her vision in her eye, she had entered into a state of depression. She even noticed that she couldn't cry tears from that eye anymore. She had spent the whole day depressed and cried herself to sleep. When she had woken up, it had been close to midnight. Then she had noticed that she was being cradled by a sleeping Shinji. She looked at him and had seen that he had fallen asleep trying his best to comfort her.

"Baka," she whispered and snuggled into him and returned to her sleep. That night she would not have any nightmares or worries.

Asuka-San gave a deep breath remembering that memory. It was one that was one of her worst, while being one of her best too. Either way, it would be one she would never forget. Shinji-San reached over and griped her hand to comfort her. Just as she was going to continue though, a nurse walked out to the waiting room. "Excuse me, but are you with the captain?"

They all gave a nod in anticipation to what the news was. "Well she's awake and in room 409. She's going to be released in a bit, but you can visit her meanwhile."

Everyone got up and ran to the room and busted thru the door. A collective "Misato!" and one "Grand-ma!" could be heard. Misato looked over to the door and waived everyone in. "C'mon in guys."

Everyone came in and stood around her bed, Chibi-Shinji was the first to say something about Misato's condition. "Umm, Misato, what happened? And what's that thing on you ear?"

Misato looked like her normal self that was just a little worn down. She was even still in her uniform. But one big difference from her normal self was that she had a strange device on her right ear. "Well the good news is I can leave soon, they said I just received a minor concussion. The bad news, I've lost most of my hearing. They're going to run more tests in the future, but they said it's more than likely permanent. So they gave me this dinosaur of a hearing aid so I can hear you all. They only gave it to my right, seeing how I can still kinda hear well with my left."

Misa walked over to the head of the bed and latched herself on to Misato. Misato returned the hug and could feel the tears coming from the little girl. "I should have gone with you grand-ma. I could have protected you."

Misato and the others could feel themselves begin to tear up. Even Chibi-Asuka was having trouble holding back a tear. Misato just patted her head as she continued to hug the little girl, "There, There. You didn't know this would happen. Don't beat yourself up. After all, you're the daughter of both an Ikari and a Soryu, so you gotta be strong, ok?"

This brought a smile back to the girls face as she broke the hug and gave her a nod. "Now on to more important things, you three don't have anywhere to stay. It might be a little cramped till we can get you your own place, but your gonna stay with us till you do. After all, it still is your home. Hopefully after all the investigation mess is done with, we can get you your own place." Misato then gave a lecherous smile as she gave Misa a quick tickle which brightened the mood even more. The older Shinji and Asuka couldn't help but smile as they shared the same thought, _'God I missed her.'_

The doctor and nurse then came in, "Ah, Captain Katsuragi, I have good news for you. You've been cleared to go home now, so whenever your ready we need you to sign a few papers at the front when your ready."

Misato turned to the doctor and gave a nod as she got up from the bed, "Well lets get the hell out of here, We need to celebrate our new roommates! And now that we have two great cooks, it'll be double the delicious food!"

This drew a sigh from the two young men. Whether in the past or future, Shinji was still the slave of the kitchen. The group then left the room and started to head down the hall to the exit. Both the doctor and the nurse looked after the group with a weary look on both of their faces. The nurse nodded could only look at Misato in awe as she saw the group turn the corner. She couldn't believe that the woman was not only so strong and with enormous will power, but she even portrayed to those around her like nothing happened.

"Doctor, I still can't get over all that." said the nurse. The doctor gave a nod as he too remembered what just happened only half an hour ago.

* * *

The doctor looked at his notes grimly as he stood in front of room 409. He had the x-ray results and it didn't look good for his patient. He then decided to get it over with and deliver the bad news. Walking in, he saw Captain Misato Katsuragi sitting up in her medical bed with a nurse checking her monitors. The woman didn't even know he had entered as Misato was looking out the window. It was no surprise really, seeing as how she was now technically deaf. He walked over and taped the end of the post, which startled the captain. "Oh, sorry doc, I didn't hear you come in."

Just giving a nod he pulled out a notepad and started to scribble on it. It was pointless to try to talk to her so he just skipped to the old fashion pen and pad. After a few moments and after receiving a strange look from his patient, he handed her the note.

**I'm sorry to inform you, but your hearing is almost completely gone. Your right ear has completely lost hearing and your left is estimated at over 80 percent gone. There is a prosthetic that we can put in your right ear that will let you hear though. For your left, a simple and almost invisible hearing aid will restore 50 percent.**

Misato looked up from the note to see the doctor had two things in his hand. One was a small skin tone colored hearing aid. The looked like a mix of a headset with a mini popsicle portion to stick in the ear. The doctor turned her head and stuck the smaller hearing aid in her left ear. "There, can you hear me.?"

Misato gave a slow nod, "Yea, it's a little muffled but I can hear you."

The doctor gave a weak smile at that. "Good, now we can send you into surgery for the other one. Your ear drum was completely shattered into tiny bits. We'll need to put you to under to remove the pieces. Then when you wake up you can insert this one in whenever you feel ready to after that. It works the same way as a regular hearing aid but you can adjust the volume with these knobs here."

Misato nodded her head as she took all of this in. "Wait, Why do you need to put me under for?"

"Because captain, the pain from us removing the pieces is to great. We would need to stick a pair of tweezers into the recently wounded ear canal which will cause great pain. Then we will also need to remove some fragments that are still attached to your canal, initially ripping that flesh free. It is too much for people to do the procedure awake."

Misato looked down to her hands in thought. The doctor began to walk out when he was stopped by her voice. "Do it now."

The man whirled around with his eyes wide. "Wh-what?"

Misato looked up with a look of determination on her face. "Look, I know you're looking out for my well being, but I need to get out of here ASAP. I have three frightened children out there with two adults that literally went thru living hell. They need me. So either do the procedure here and now, or release me."

The doctor looked at her dumbfound. "You realize that even though it's a simple and quick task, it'll be more painful than having open heart surgery for hours awake?"

Misato looked out the window for a brief second and gave a sigh. She then pulled out her weapon and pulled the clip out. Taking two bullets from the clip, she placed them in her mouth and bit down on them. She then wrapped her hands in the bed sheets in a way so she couldn't reach out on instinct.

Seeing this, the doctor nodded as he received his answer. "Nurse, get me a bed pan with some water and a pair of tweezers."

The nurse nodded and left. She came back two minutes later with the objects in hand. The doctor took the tweezers in hand. "Nurse hold the pan close to her ear and keep some gauze close by. Also I need a light to see what I'm doing. Now captain, if it's the pain becomes too much let me know and I'll stop."

He then sat down next to Misato, with light in hand and started.

Misato cringed in pain as she saw nothing but red. She had never experienced something so painful as this. She then started to rethink that maybe being knocked out for this wasn't a bad idea. Then she remembered why she didn't do it. The faces of the ones she could call family flowed to her mind. They needed her now more than ever, and she couldn't let them worry about her. Just the thought that future Shinji and Asuka lived thru something many times worse than what she did was enough to continue. She then could taste gunpowder as she bit down on the bullets when the doctor pulled out another piece.

After about ten minutes of this torture, she heard the feint sound of metal hitting metal. Turning to the doctor, she saw he gave her a nod and showed her the pan. The small amount of water had turned red as she saw extremely small chunks of what she guessed was her eardrum sitting in it. The doctor the picked up the prosthetic and inserted it into her ear. Misato gave a wince as her ear was sore from the experience.

He then hit a small switch to turn it on and gave Misato a pat on her shoulder. "Ok, try to adjust the knob till you get the level your looking for."

Misato reached to the device and started to fidget with it. She snapped her fingers a couple times to try it out till she found the correct setting. She then gave a shake of her head and found that the device was snuggly in place and wouldn't fall out easily.

The doctor then stood up and handed the pan to the nurse, "Well captain, I'm impressed. I was expecting you to pass out the moment I started, but you didn't even shed a tear during that whole process. Now take it easy for the next few days as since your ears help with your balance. Nurse, you can go get her party from the waiting room. I'll see about getting you out here to your family. Oh, and one last thing, after you take it off and then put it back on you'll need to readjust it. I want you to come in at a later date to see how you are progressing." With that said, the doctor left the room just as several people were running to the room.

* * *

The doctor turned back to the nurse now that they left. "She's a strong woman. I just hopes she asks for help before her burdens become too much for her."

* * *

_First off, I want to say that Misato truly is a strong person in the show. An example of this was the JA meltdown, as she was about to let herself be burnt to a crisp then let the reactor go critical. So I feel that I really did her justice with the ear procedure scene. Well I hoped you all enjoyed this chapter! Till the next update, take care!_


	5. Welcome Home

_Chapter 5 is now up! I got a lot of responses for this story and hope it continues. This chapter is a little more lighthearted and yes, I know the ending is kinda cliché. But hey, I probably would have been badgered for not doing it so oh well. Also, Fuyutsuki is in this, and also the explanation on what is going on with him. Trust me, I didn't forget! Please review and let me know what you think!_

Chapter 5

Welcome Home

Misato cracked the seal on her tenth beer of the night. She was busy trying to drown out the argument that was going on in front of her as she sat in the kitchen. Not because it was loud, but because of the topic. When she brought the future Ikari family home, she had thought she was just getting the same thing that she already had, just double. She had been incredibly naïve. Both the older and younger Shinji had left to the store, something Shinji-San said of getting some gear. Meanwhile, the two women in front of her had started arguing over living arrangements. If this continued, this was going to drive her insane by the end of the night._ 'Please tell me this is not a preview of things to come.'_

"I don't care if you are me! You are not going to get my room! So with that said, you might as well forget that whole sleep with the third child thing also!"

'_Oh god, what did I get myself into. Just as long as she doesn't get into why she wants the bigger bedroom for, whatever. Let them kill themselves.'_

"First off, it's been my room for longer. Not too mention me and my husband are bigger, so we need the bigger space. And for the sleep with your Shinji comment, get use to it! Besides, me and my Shinji need the extra room when we get frisky."

'_Damn it! I did not need to know that! Didn't I say I didn't need to know that?! Whatever, can't get any weirder than that.'_

"Eww! Mama! I don't need a reminder about you and papa doing that stuff!"

'_And somehow, it just got a whole lot weirder. What the hell is wrong with my charges?!'_

"Disgusting! I can't believe you let that baka get what he wants! If I were you, I'd be running."

_Well at least I don't need to worry about the chibi children getting into the sack. As long as Asuka doesn't appear to go after Shin-'_

"Well your right, I am the one running… to catch my husband! I swear, I have to drag that man to bed all hours of the night. He's always trying to run away before I'm finished."

'_Scratch Asuka not wanting to go after Shinji… Great, I have a sex fiend for a charge…'_

"Mein Gott! When did I become such a pervert!"

'_You tell us…'_

"But it's true Chibi-mama! You shoulda seen the time when I asked for a brother or sister. By the time the week ended, papa had finally managed to escape when he chewed thru the steel chain that had him tied up. Too bad he didn't get very far when you tazered him."

'_Please for the love of all that's holy! Where are those two men!'_

As if the heavens had heard her cry, two young men entered the apartment. The younger one looked like he was about to feint as both guys put shopping bags on the table. Most were from a sports gear store, but there was also one bag that was just pink in color. She finished her beer and peered at her older charge as if he knew how to make this conversation end. "Thank god you showed up, there were many things just said that I hope I never have to hear again. So what did you get that couldn't wait till morning?"

Shinji-San gave a confused look at Misato. "Oh, just some basics I need in order to survive tonight. Mittens, mouth guard, helmet, First aid kit, and a set of earplugs and earmuffs for everyone. So what exactly were they talking about? I hope it wasn't the story of when we tried that bondage crap the first time. I still get nightmares from that."

Misato just couldn't help having her right eye twitching at this. It appeared heaven found it amusing to grant her wish this way. Soon she found beer number eleven being opened. '_Seriously, me and the kids need to have a sit down chat before they grow into this…'_

Misato then noticed that Misa was busy trying to tear into a package of earplugs. Finally getting fed up with using conventional methods, a green line traced the package's seem and the top of it fell away. Then she noticed that Shinji-San was holding the pink bag rather closely. Building up whatever courage she had left that didn't run away from the previous topics, she decided to ask about it. "So… what's in the pink bag?"

Asuka-San turned to her husband, and upon seeing the pink bag she gave a squeal. She then grabbed it and ran into her now claimed bedroom.

"Hey! Get the hell out of there! I said that's my room, not yours!" Screamed the mini-Asuka. Which then ran directly after the older woman. Misato turned back to the now blushing older Shinji. "What was that about?"

He gave a small laugh and eyed a now happy Misa dance by with her ears plugged. "Well, after awhile, Asuka would be so tired out from the night that she wouldn't wake up when she wanted to. So after she 'explored' this one non-child friendly store, she found a solution. It is a very, well, special alarm."

Soon after, a very wide eyed Chibi Asuka entered the kitchen again. "Fine, I'll sleep in his room. I do not want to be in there when that… that… _**thing**_ goes off. I never even knew they made alarms like that."

The cracking of beer number twelve could be heard right after.

* * *

Kozo Fuyutsuki gave a content sigh. He was glad that he had decided to take the extension of his vacation. And watching the sunset over the horizon of the ocean while sitting on the beach was his reward. He took another drink of his tropical mixed drink as he looked over to his phone which was turned off. He smiled, knowing that no one knew where the hell he was and that they could not get in contact with him in anyway.

Fuyutsuki was currently laying in a wooden lounge chair with an umbrella over it. He was wearing brown shorts with a brown colored Hawaiian shirt. He also sported a straw hat and a pair of sunglasses, even with the sun setting. He had decided to take a weekend vacation to Okinawa, and had enjoyed it so much he took an extended leave for the whole week. He still had another couple of days before he had to return, and he was going to use it all. Out here, there was no Nerv, no Eva, and especially, no bastard king.

"This is the life." he said as the sun finally went down. As the light's rays started to disappear, he flicked his wrist producing a lit match. Flicking it again, the match landed in a wood pile near by, which caught on fire and started a bonfire. The old professor took one last drink, then tipped his straw hat down for another nap.

* * *

The sleeping arrangements were finally figured out. Misato still had her room while Misa was content with the living room couch. Asuka-San and Shinji-San had Chibi-Asuka's old room. Chibi-Shinji and Asuka had Shinji's room. While the two older versions were fine sharing a bed, the other two were not so willing. Chibi-Asuka had confiscated the last bed, leaving poor Chibi-Shinji to the hard floor. Penpen was still in his fridge, as how seeing two of the boy and three of the devil sent him running into his fridge for the rest of the night. But there was a slight problem that night. It was not with the living arrangements though. The group had just said their goodnights to everyone, but with the exception of Shinji-San and Misa, no one had taken the earplugs and earmuffs. All of the remaining ones were left on the kitchen counter. This was a huge mistake for the others, especially when the first war cry of the night was heard by them. "Wait! Asuka! The mittens! Please! I said I was sorry for earlier! Yeouch!"

Immediately soon after many shrieks and yelps were heard after. Then came the muffled (but still very loud) screams, but these did not belong to Shinji-San. _'Oh you have got to be kidding me?!' _Thought a very peeved, tired, and drunk Misato as she heard a rather large scream. _'What the hell!? I don't have my hearing aids in and I can still hear her!? Does she have to scream that damn loud!? That's one habit I'm going to have to break.' _She looked to her clock that now read midnight. _'Grr… where are those damn plugs?' _she thought as she put on her hearing aid.

Opening her bedroom door, she started to head to the kitchen. She then stopped next to the Ikari-San room and kicked it. "Shut up in there! We're trying to sleep!"

All she got was many more muffled cries. Giving up, she trudged toward the kitchen. She stopped in the living room and eyed the small child asleep on the couch. She had a smile on her face and was sprawled out on the couch. Her left foot was dangling out of the covers and was twitching. _'Oh my god! She's so cute!' _Thought Misato. She then walked into the kitchen to see the Chibi children opening earplug packages. Despite being in this awkward moment of trying to drown out an older Asuka's screams, she just couldn't pass up teasing the kids.

"I swear to god Asuka, if you start screaming like that under my roof, well let's just say Shinji is going to get cut down to size."

After receiving two yelps and blushes from her victims, she picked up a package herself and started to open it. Asuka glared at Misato for teasing her like that. "Bite me Misato!"

Misato just smiled as she opened the package. Looking back to the children, she saw that they were slack jawed and were staring behind her. She turned around and could only manage a gasp at what she saw. It looked like a green light show was going on above Misa. The light took on many shapes and figures as it twirled and bent in different angles. The whole room was basked in this light as it repeatedly changed over and over. As Misato continued to stare, only a single word could come to mind for her. "Beautiful."

All three stood up and walked over to the girl. Upon reaching her, they could see that she was still asleep. Suddenly the girl gave a gasp and yelled, "Bacon!" She then started to chew on her blanket and the light show faded. All three just continued to stare at the girl till Asuka finally broke the silence. "That's one weird kid."

Promptly she was struck by a fist in the back of her head. She looked up and glared at Misato, only to find that the woman was standing in front of her across the couch. _'How… wait, no way…' _She looked to her right and saw Shinji was holding up his left fist. "That's our kid your talking about Asuka. Whether we conceived her ourselves or not doesn't matter."

He then left, heading back to his living quarters. Asuka, still in a state of shock that Shinji smacked her, turned to a shrugging Misato. Misato then left to her room also, leaving a still shocked Asuka behind. She just couldn't get over that Shinji not only grew enough spine to actually talk back, but to hit her. Grant it the hit was no more than a scolding hit, but it coming from him was still huge. _'Wow… maybe Shinji is finally growing a spine. That's kinda hot… wait! I did not just think that! Bad Asuka! Bad!'_

She shook her head and then headed for sleep herself.

* * *

In a hillside on the outskirts of Tokyo three, an old warehouse stood almost as if an old relic along the tree line of the nearby forest. Then two figures emerged from the tree line and walked up to the only door visible on the warehouse. Gendo Ikari had long ago acquired this building as a last hideout incase things went south. And currently, things were so far south for him that they were coming full circle. He gave a growl as he opened the door and it creaked open. Inside was an isolated computer terminal, three beds, and many storage units containing supplies to last years. He then began to inspect everything as Rei walked to one of the storage containers containing clothes. She was still naked from when she had been activated and had escaped. Opening it up, she found what she was looking for, a tight leather special ops suit. She put it on and found it was much like her plug suit and needed to be pressurized. After doing so, she began to feel it out and was satisfactory. As she needed combat apparel rather than the blending in as her school uniform gave her, she was content with the suit. She then remembered what the commander had said while they were running.

* * *

"The third child did that sir?" Asked a confused Ayanami as they hiked thru the thick forest. Gendo raised an eyebrow at this. She had actually questioned him, no doubt a side effect of the incomplete stability program. He would have to take extra precautions when dealing with her. "Yes Rei, he said he wanted you dead."

Despite no longer having a guarantee of full unquestioned control, his ability to brainwash a person made up for it. He had told her that the older Shinji had shown no regard for her life as he had slaughtered her. That even the young one cheered him, along with everyone else as she had been brutally killed. Then the third child had even kissed the second in the celebration of her death. As he told that part of his false recount to her, he could see her look off as if in deep thought. He knew that Rei had fancied his son, although he never approved of it. But as long as it didn't have any influence on the scenario and seemed to motivate her to pilot, he didn't need to interfere. No, rather now he was using it as ammunition to keep Rei focused.

Rei looked down as they continued to the safe house, a small tear falling down her cheek…

* * *

She then slammed her fist into the wall of the container. _'That… that bitch. She stole Shinji…' _Her eyes widened as she realized that she was showing and feeling this kind of anger. She had felt different this reincarnation. She couldn't tell, but something was out of place, and she liked it. _'I'll kill all three redheads first. Then the misguided older Ikari. Then, Shinji will be mine. And if he still refuses me, I'll kill him too.' _She thought, while giving off a sinister smile.

She closed the container and headed to another. She knew she currently didn't stand a chance at killing the brat, but maybe a combination of things could bring her down. She opened up another container and saw a slew of weapons. She picked up a hand gun and smiled as the light gleamed off it. Soon, she would have her way, and no one was going to stop her.

* * *

Morning

Misato's bedroom door opened to show a very irate woman. She could already feel her eye twitching at the soon to be had confrontation of her older roommates. She walked into the kitchen to see the older Shinji receiving medical attention for his back by the younger one. As Chibi-Shinji applied another bandage, the older one cringed in pain. Misato couldn't help but fall to the ground and laugh at the situation in front of her. "So she claws huh?"

This earned a blush from the chibi and a scowl from the other. "Yes Misato, she claws, and bites, and punches, kicks, smashes… god it's painful."

Misato continued to giggle as she popped open her morning beer and took her morning swig. "YEEE-HA! That's the stuff!"

Shinji-San grinned at her. Despite how much he had disliked her doing that in the morning, he had grown to miss it...

* * *

Shinji had woken up and saw that Asuka was still asleep on top of her. He then lowered her gently, hoping she didn't wake up. He got up and headed to the kitchen to try to find anything salvageable to eat. Then a noise was heard coming from the kitchen. Upon reaching it, he saw that Penpen was searching the cabinets for food. "Well I'll be, Penpen!"

The penguin jumped at the voice, then ran to Shinji and enveloped him with a hug and squawk. "It's good to see you too. I guess instrumentality didn't take animals. Let's see if we can get breakfast going." He looked at the empty table and gave a sigh. He remembered the times when Misato would open her beer and sit Indian style with a toast in her mouth. Now, he would never see that again. "I miss that morning yell."

Startled at the voice, Shinji turned around to see Asuka standing in the living room. She was dressed in her yellow sun dress and looked much like him, on the verge of tears. "I do too Asuka, I do too."

* * *

A scream shook him out of his memory, Looking at the clock, he knew that it had to be his wife's alarm going off. Misato raised an eyebrow at the sudden scream. "Tell me that wasn't what I think it was."

Shinji-San just gave a smile. All of a sudden, Chibi-Asuka raced into the kitchen. "Baka! We're late! Get a move on!"

Chibi-Shinji gave a yelp and dropped the bandages as both he and Asuka ran out of the apartment to head to school. Misato chuckled at the children as Asuka grabbed Shinji's hand as they left. She then felt a small pair of arms wrap around her from behind. Turning around, she saw a Misa latched onto her. "Grand-ma, can't I go with Chibi-mama and papa?"

"I'm sorry honey, But they have to go to school." Misato gave her head a pat. Then Misato straightened up and gave a gasp. "Shinji, tell me. Did you keep up Misa's studies?"

Shinji gave a nod, "Yea, why she should be more advanced than most children her age, Why do you ask?" An eerie smile crept to her face as a shaking Misa latched onto her father from the sight. Soon a full cackle could be heard within the apartment from the evil woman. Misato then turned back to the child. "I think that it's time for you to start school as well my little one." she said as she was now rubbing her hands together. Asuka-San then entered the kitchen in a red sundress. "Hey! What's with the racket?" An empty beer can suddenly flew past her head from a twitching Misato.

* * *

In a dark room, a group of monoliths surround a table. The current topic had been the incident at Tokyo. "We must send in forces now and try to contain this! It's our only option!" screamed the monolith that red 05 on the front.

Then number 03 spoke up. "No, the U.N. is already suspicious. Even though we control a good portion of the U.N., the majority is still not under our full control. If we send in mixed troops they'll root out our operatives and then come for us. We must remain hidden from this the best we can."

"Like I said, it's not an option, besides with our combined troops, the U.N. won't be able to hold us back. Then once we have the Evangelions in our hands, we'll be unstoppable!"

"Enough!" Yelled 01, Keel was not happy about the turn of events. But regardless sending in troops would prove to be a mistake. "We will not send troops in. Our intelligence shows that Ikari escaped, which means the scenario might be salvageable. He holds the keys and can infiltrate Nerv better than any of our operatives. We will try to establish contact with him. Besides, having another Unit one proves to be in our favor in case one is destroyed. Have all direct traces to us been cleaned from Nerv?"

02 was the one who spoke up this time, "Yes, nothing can be traced back to us with the exception of hear say. But it will be awhile till we reintegrate with Nerv. Possibly months."

Keel nodded his head in approval, "So far that is better than I expected, this meeting is currently adjourned."

* * *

Asuka and Shinji walked into the class of 2-A and were immediately ambushed by the class otaku. "Shinji! Asuka! What happened with the angel? I managed to get a shot of the angel and something other than an Eva destroyed it! Is it a secret weapon? A new kind of Eva? Maybe a super soldier? I saw a small person on a roof but couldn't get a shot, was it a super soldier? Do you think you could get me into that program? Please!!" Kensuke was now on his hands and knees groveling in front of the two pilots. All the classmates were disgusted at the display of their fellow student. Shinji just helped up Kensuke, "Sorry Kensuke, it's not some secret weapon. It was Misa who defeated it."

This brought everyone questioning looks. "Who's Misa?" asked Toji. Asuka trudged past the athlete grumbling. "You wouldn't believe it if we told you."

Kensuke grabbed Shinji by the collar, "What is it? What wouldn't we believe? We have the right to know! Who or what is Misa? Is it a codename? C'mon Shinji, tell me man."

Shinji started to sweet. _'Should I tell them, or is it classified? What should I do?'_

"That's enough Mr. Aida!" Yelled Hikari, "Leave them alone! Besides, they probably can't talk about it seeing as it's probably classified."

Kensuke let go of the third child and headed back to his seat. Soon the day began and all seemed normal. But even with the hours passing by, Shinji continued to glance to the empty seat by the window. He gave a sigh. _'I still can't get over it, she was the key to third impact. How could she let my father do that to her. She doesn't deserve this. If there was only a way I could help her. There has to be a way to reach her.'_

Shinji was brought out of his thoughts by a scream. He turned to find the source being Toji. The poor boy was white as a ghost as he was pointing to the front. He also had Kensuke wrapped around him as if he was holding on for his life. "It… it can't be… no! No! Tell me this is a nightmare! Yes that's it! This can't be real!"

Shinji then looked to the girls and saw Hikari looking pale, while Asuka was glowing redder than her hair. He noticed that both girls were also looking at the front. He then turned to what everyone was looking at and felt like he was going to pass out. Misato was standing at the front with an evil looking smile, but this is not what bothered him. There was a girl about Asuka's height who was writing her name on the board. He began trembling at the girls flowing fiery red hair, a sure sign as to what was to come. _'No Misato, don't do this to me! Please! For the love of god, don't do this!'_

The girl then finished writing and spun around while twirling her hair. "Hiya! I'm Misato Langley Ikari! Charmed huh?"

* * *

_Yea I know, cliché as hell. But like I said earlier, everyone would have badgered me on her not going to the children's school. I hoped you all liked it and please review!_


	6. Aftermath

_Finally, an update! Sorry that I haven't been able to update regularly, but this little thing called life is kicking my ass right now…_

_Alright! Finally got this chapter up. My muse decided to die on me for a bit, but I finally got it revived and churned out this chapter. Now I know a lot of people were looking forward to the school day, but with the exception of the introduction of Misa to the class, I decided to hold off a bit till next chapter because this chapter is a little more on the serious side than what the next chapter will be. I hope you all like it and enjoy the little sneak peak into the what Gendo had got planned now. After all, you just can't keep a good conniving obsessed bastard down! Please review to let me know what you all think!_

Chapter 6

Aftermath

"Hiya! I'm Misato Langley Ikari! Charmed, huh?"

Everyone in the room came to a sudden stop at hearing the name. Not a single person dared to move an inch in fear that they just might fry their brain cells. Not even the crickets dared to chirp as the girl just stood there with a huge grin on her face. Misato looked over at her two charges and gave a sneer. Shinji was white as snow and was currently twitching while Asuka was the opposite. She was redder than a tomato and was starting to shake, as if she was a pot about to boil over. Oh yes, she loved torturing her charges. Misato then clapped her hands together, "Well, greet your new classmate!"

Asuka gave a scream as she gripped her laptop and threw it as hard as she could at Misato. The woman merely ducked as the laptop smashed into the wall behind her. But despite having a large electronic thrown at her, Misato continued to smile. "Aww, c'mon Asuka. I just wanted you to bond more with your future child."

Asuka gave another scream as she picked up a random kid that sat near her and threw him at her guardian. Again, Misato merely ducked as the poor kid's head went thru the wall. Misato then burst into another cackle and left the classroom, on her way to Nerv. Meanwhile, Kensuke was the first in the class to get back use of his vocal cords. "Misato… Langley… Ikari…?"

He turned back and forth between Shinji and Asuka, then promptly fainted. Toji leaned over to Shinji and elbowed him in the ribs, "You sly dog! Never thought you had it in you!"

Shinji instantly turned deep red at the statement. As he was about to disown such a claim, it was actually the class rep that yelled next. "Asuka! Shinji! How could you?!"

Finally, Asuka intervened. Shinji was happy that the red head interjected this ordeal. "Think for a minute, will ya?! She's almost as old as me! Do you really think I gave birth to her?!"

Toji, not being the not so bright one of the group, leaned back in thought. "Man Shinji, I heard of people being called cradle robbers, but I didn't think anyone did it seriously…"

Shinji smacked his head on his desk at his friend's 'high' IQ level. But before Asuka herself could say or do anything to the young jock, a book came flying from the front of the room and smacked him hard in the face. Toji grabbed his nose and looked to who had thrown it. "Yup, it's definitely the devil's offspring alright."

The book had been hurled from the Asuka look alike at the front of the room. "Don't talk about Chibi-mama and Chibi-papa like that!"

Asuka Followed Shinji's example and slammed her head into her desk. She then stood up and began to point her finger at Shinji. "You! This is your fault somehow third!"

Shinji raised an eyebrow at this accusation, "Me? How the hell is it my fault?"

Asuka picked up a book and threw it at the poor boy, hitting her mark on his head. "Gragh! I don't know!? But it just is!"

Hikari had finally gotten over her shock and jumped up in front of her very pissed off friend. "Wait Asuka! How about explaining what's going on first? This is too confusing."

Asuka calmed down to a simmer, "Fine, but wake the other stooge first, I don't want to tell the story again."

After five minutes of trying their best to wake up the poor otaku, they finally got Kensuke to wake up. Unfortunately, at that exact same time, Misa thought she could wake him up by lifting him ten feet in the air with her A.T. field and dropping him. After another ten minutes of trying to reawake the boy, they got him up.

"What happened?" asked Kensuke groggily. Asuka gave a chuckle, "The brat dropped you from ten feet in the air, that's what happened." As she snickered though, she once again received a bonk on the back of the head. Turning around with murder in her eyes, she came eye to eye with the person who hit her. "You must really want to die, don't you third?"

Shinji actually remained calm, but before he could attempt to try to scold Asuka, Misa interjected. "Don't worry chibi-papa, I know chibi-mama is just a little moody right now."

A growl could be heard from the slightly taller red head, but before Asuka could strangle the two, Hikari once again gained her attention. "Asuka, can you please tell us what's going on please?"

So the three began to tell the story of what happened. The classmates were stunned, shocked, and then embarrassed at different parts of the story. After it was all said, everyone was silent. Toji then spoke up, "So there's two of Shinji and Asuka now?"

"Yup!" yelled the overly enthusiastic Misa, "My papa and mama went with grandma to Nerv. But if you come by tonight, I'm sure you can see them for yourself."

Hikari and the other two stooges nodded their heads at this. Asuka and Shinji turned to each other curiously as they had expected more response out of the trio then what they just earned. Asuka then voiced her concern to the three, "Wait, so that's it? No other questions? Just a few nods?"

The three looked at each other and shrugged. "Well it's kinda obvious she's related to you but also impossible for you guys to conceive her, so what you said does makes sense." explained Kensuke.

Hikari nodded her head in agreement, "And you guys do operate almost unimaginable machines against unimaginable monsters. A year ago, people would believe the people coming back from the future bit way before the giant angel attacks."

Toji leaned back in his chair as he too gave a nod. "I'd have to agree with Hikari on that. Besides, you two do have a thing for each other anyways."

"WHAT!" screamed a now pissed off Asuka. "I do not have a thing for this wimp! Hell, even the future him is a wimp despite how hot he looks in his plu-!" Asuka grabbed her mouth as she just realized what she had just said. Looking around, she blanched that all of them had caught what she said as they were all snickering at what she had said. She looked over to Shinji to see that he looked like his brain had frozen up. She then gave a growl and decked him, "This is all your fault third! Why do you have to become all good looking you bastard!"

Shinji rubbed his jaw as he propped himself on his elbows. "Wait, your blaming me that I look good in a few years? From what we heard last night, you're the one who comes after me!"

Asuka then gave a scream hearing this. "RARGH! I don't know what my future self saw in you, but if you think one moment I'm gonna fawn all over you then you need a serious dose of reality! And if you keep bothering me your gonna have a very pissed off roommate in a few minutes!"

"Yes Asuka."

Asuka then turned back around to the others in the class. "Anyways, now that third impact won't happen, I hope I can find a real man unlike Shinji here."

Shinji then brought himself to sit up as he continued to rub his aching jaw. "You worry too much, if anyone should be worried it's me. After what I heard poor future me go through, I don't want to experience the same thing. Uh, Asuka? What are you doing with that chair? Asuka? I'm sorry?"

**CCRRAASSHH!!**

* * *

Misato started to feel very nervous as she waited in the hallway with Maya Ibuki. After the whole controlled third impact plan of the commander's was exposed, an immediate emergency committee was constructed by the U.N. to investigate all high ranking Nerv personnel. She looked over to Maya and saw she was nervous also. "You got nothing to worry about Lieutenant, your just here because Ritsuko couldn't."

They both sat silently for a brief moment, observing the memory of doctor. Then Misato gave a sigh as she looked to her watch. They were scheduled to be interviewed in a couple minutes. Misato then reached up to her right ear and removed her hearing prosthetic. Maya glanced at the captain in awe, "Captain? Won't you need to have that on to hear the committee?"

Misato gave a smile to the young tech as she even removed her other hearing aid. "I can't let them think that I could be impaired at doing my job Maya. I know that you probably won't understand right now, but it's the only thing I can do right now to help destroy the angels. If they see I'm unfit, they'll discharge me and I can't help."

Maya looked down at the ground in confusion as she tried to think how this might work. "But if they know you can't hear them, then it's going to look worse."

"Na, it'll be fine Maya. I got a few tricks up my sleeve still."

Maya gave a gasp as she looked to her right and saw a smiling Misato had answered her. "How? I thought you couldn't hear without them?"

Misato gave a nod to the young tech. "You're right, I can't."

Misato then looked to her watch and stood up. "Well, c'mon Maya, we can't keep them waiting."

Maya gave a nod to Misato as she stood up. She was still in shock and confusion as Misato had finished their conversation like that.

...

Meanwhile, Shinji-San and Asuka-San were currently in Misato's office, waiting on the news of the captains fate. Shinji-San then decided to break the silence, "You think Misato will be fine?"

He heard a huff come from behind him as Asuka was currently walking around the office to fend off boredom as he was sitting in a chair. "This is Misato we're talking about. Besides, we gave out testimonies so she'll be fine. Hell, I wouldn't be surprised if they promoted her twice over. So drop it already."

Shinji gave a sigh as he sank deeper into the chair. Despite his wife's words, he could hear the worry in her voice. "Sorry honey. Just trying to make conversation to keep from being bored to death."

Suddenly two arms wrapped around Shinji from behind the chair and secured him in to the chair. The hairs on his neck immediately stood up as he felt Asuka's breath on his neck as she whispered to him. "You know, there is more than one way to keep entertained."

Shinji immediately began to sweat as he was worried about Asuka's implications. "A-Asuka, we can't. Not here! I mean, we don't even have our stuff here. Yea! That's right, we don't have our stuff."

Shinji then paled suddenly as Asuka jumped on his lap with a duffle bag. "Well good thing I brought this now. Now you be nice, and I'll use my mittens this time."

Had the room not been soundproof, a scream would have been heard through out the entire floor at that moment.

...

Misato grew weary as she was now standing at attention for more than twenty minutes now while answering the repetitive questions of the committee. "So, you have never been approached about having unlimited power or such?"

Misato gave a sigh, "No sir, I have no personnel agendas that involve Nerv other than caregiver to the children and the future adults."

Misato was starting to grow impatient at some of the questions asked. So far she was asked most of the questions while Maya only had to answer three. She took calming breath as she looked at the three U.N. generals before her. So far she had thought she was doing pretty good herself as she had denied and proven that she was in no way related to the commander's plans.

The general in the middle, General Urashima, leaned back as he eyed her strangely while taking a sip from his glass of water. "So the fact that second impact had nothing to do with you joining Nerv does it, Miss Katsuragi?"

Misato gave a gasp as the general said this. She then gave a serious glare at the committee, "That is not a personnel agenda. It was though, my motivation."

General Urashima gave a chuckle. "Of course. You know, I knew you father real well. Me and him were roommates back in college. We were good friends and remained good friends till his demise. He was a good man."

Then, the general leaned forward and put his hands in front of his face, covering his mouth from her view. Misato instantly frowned at this, _'Shit! He knows!'_

The general smirked behind his hands. "I must applaud you Misato, you are a woman of many talents."

Maya looked at Misato scowling and turned back to the committee. Apparently, the other two generals were just as confused at what was going on. Then, the middle general began to chuckle as he lowered his hands. "You can replace your hearing devices captain, I already know."

Misato gave a scowl as she reached into her jacket pocket and pulled out her hearing aids. She then placed them on and adjusted her hearing prosthetic. After she was satisfied, she returned to standing at attention. The other two generals gawked at this and the one on the right questioned her. "What is this?"

Before Misato could answer, General Urashima cut in, "The captain here was injured in discovering the commander's plans. She lost all her hearing and must now wear hearing aids. Further proof of her allegiance to the defeat of the angels, she didn't want to wear them in fear of being discharged. Am I right captain?"

Misato gave a grunt as she answered, "Yes sir."

But rather than getting berated by the general, she heard him let out another chuckle. "Like I said, I am impressed. Some people born without hearing never learn to read lips so well, much less to the degree that you read everyone's lips in this room at once. And it was also very crafty to use the reflection off my glass to view the major's responses too. Katsuragi, besides the pilots and their Evangelions, you are probably the most important resource Nerv has against the angels. So you need not worry about losing your job, colonel."

Misato gave a gasp at what the general had said. "Uh, th-thank you sir!"

The general nodded his head at the excitement given off by the former captain. And he could not blame her as she just received a promotion multiple times over at once. "Well congratulations colonel. Now until the Sub-commander comes back from his vacation you will be in sole in charge of Nerv, only answering to the U.N. Depending on whether he is cleared or a replacement is found for him, all of earth's defenses against the angels is your responsibility. You are dismissed."

Misato sprang back to attention and gave a salute. "Yes sir!"

Misato was both relieved and happy as she walked down the hall with Maya by her side. Maya was also relieved at how they were both not only spared of a court-martial, but had both received promotions. "Congratulations colonel on your promotion."

Misato gave a smile at the young tech, "Congrats to you to Major Ibuki, I can't believe that happened to both of us. Anyways, I wonder how Mr. and Mrs. Ikari are holding out? I left them in my office."

The two then reached the office labeled "Captain Katsuragi", "Need to change that." Misato said as she inserted her key and unlocked the door. She then opened the door wide and both Maya and Misato went wide eyed. Maya then tilted her head to the side, "I didn't know people could bend in that way…"

Misato started to growl at the two people making her office their "playground". "Get your clothes on god damn it! And Asuka, drop, err… place, err... put that crowbar down this instant!"

* * *

Gendo was beyond pissed off. He was forced to stay in this rat infested warehouse until the end when he could make his move. He slammed his fist on the keyboard as he had received a secured email from SEELE, telling him that a meeting was about to convene within an hour. After standing up, he picked up the belt of syringes he had acquired from the now dead doctor Akagi. He pulled out one of the syringes and looked it over. It was a old, glass syringe with it's contents looking much like a white, cremish paste. He then gripped it securely in his hand as he looked up for the girl that was to receive it's contents. "Rei, where are you?"

Walking into view from behind a container, Rei walked into the light. "Here I am sir."

Gendo looked her over and eyed the black ops suit she was currently wearing. On the uniform, she currently had a few daggers and pistols equipped on. Coupling that with her A.T. field made her one of the most lethal people in the world currently. Shaking his head clear, he held up the syringe so she could see, "It's time to begin your transformation."

Giving a nod, Rei sat in a chair and rolled her sleeve up to expose her arm to him. As Gendo approached, he started to worry about whether he would be able to control her once he started the injections. "Now Rei, we are not doing all the injections as we don't fully now what the effects will have on you. We'll only give you half of the injections, as that should be plenty of power to defeat the Child of the future Ikari family."

After receiving a nod, he brought the syringe to her arm and pushed it into the muscles. He then pushed the substance into her arm and withdrew the needle once it was empty. Rei suddenly gave a gasp of pain as what looked like veins spider webbed across her arm. After a few minutes of this, her skin cleared and became smooth again. She then lowered her sleeve as Gendo replaced the needle back into the belt.

He then turned back to the girl and gave a nod of approval, "I will be back in thirty minutes, I must make myself known to SEELE. Remain here."

With that, Gendo left the girl to sit there by herself. As he finally walked out the door, Rei picked up the belt and pulled a syringe from the very end of the line. She gave a smirk as she ran her fingers along it. "That is where you are wrong Gendo, I will have all the power I need to destroy all who oppose me and my wishes."

She then rolled up her pant leg, exposing her left calf. Without any hesitation, she jabbed the needle into her leg and emptied the contents into it. Pain soon shot through her entire leg as she almost dropped the needle. More web like veins covered her leg and began to pulse. After a few minutes, the veins smoothed out and her leg returned to normal.

Rei then stood up and walked to the lone bathroom in the building. A few seconds later, she came out holding a bottle of skin lotion. Opening the top, she tuck the needle into the bottle and filled it with the lotion. She eyed the syringe with a smile, as it looked just like before she injected herself. She then replaced the needle in the belt of other syringes while continuing to smile.

Getting up, she walked back to the bathroom and replaced the bottle of lotion. As she was about to leave, she saw her reflection in the mirror and gave a gasp. Leaning closer, she saw that her eyes no longer had pupils and were completely colored blood red. She took a step away from the mirror and began to have conflicting thoughts on what she had just done. As the thoughts in her mind grew, the mirror suddenly shattered. She looked up and could see her A.T. field had destroyed it. She then gave a smirk as she reassured herself of what she was doing. "Soon…" she whispered as she walked out of the room.

_And that ends this chapter of __Unimpact!__ I hope you all enjoyed it and please review to let me know your thoughts on it. Also just for this story, I decided to include bios for everyone at the very end of chapters from now on. This gives a little insight into the character, incase you guys missed something or wonder why a character is acting like they are. Depending on how important the chapter is to the plot of the story will determine who will be showcased for that chapter. For instance, this is the first one so I'll kick things off with Ritsuko's profile! Now it's nothing too fancy, just a nice little extra for everyone. I hope you all enjoy this little bonus feature as much as I do!_

**Name: **Doctor Ritsuko Akagi

**Age: **30

**Sex: **Female

**Birthday: **November 21, 1985

**Status: **deceased

**Bio:** Before the incident involving the ninth angel, Dr. Ritsuko Akagi was the head scientist of project E. She was also the lead scientist in the instrumentality project and maintained the first child and her clones. It was rumored that she had a relationship with the former Nerv commander which prompted her actions involving the ninth angel. Following right after the ninth angel incident, she aided in the escape of Gendo Ikari and Rei Ayanami. Before she could follow however, she was betrayed by Ikari and shot in the chest. An improvised explosion device went off shortly after to both cover Ikari's escape and finish off the doctor. It is unknown whether she was killed directly by the gunshot wound, the explosion, or of heart break from being betrayed by the former commander.


End file.
